Black Roses
by BigEZ98
Summary: This is will be a story of my OC Lilith Rose as she has to take down Beacon after training for 18 years. It will also be written in first person. The cover image is the what Lily looks like in my mind. This story is going to happen in tandem with volume 1 and move into volume 3. Hope you enjoy it. This story is rated T for some language, violence, and one scene partial nudity.
1. EVIL rises

**This is will be a story of my OC Lilith Rose as she has to take down Beacon after training for 18 years. It will also be written in first person. This story is going to happen in tandem with volume 1. Hope you enjoy it. Reminder to everyone I do not own RWBY or anything affiliated with them. That pleasure belongs to the late Monty Oum.**

 _Italic= character thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1: EVIL rises

 _I am Lilith Rose, but everyone calls me Lily._ I thought _My mother is Cinder Fall and I have never met my father. My mother tells me that he was a dead beat and left us before I was born. I have been training with many people so I can go to Beacon. My mother tells me that once I am there I will have to defeat everyone there because they are against our cause. My semblance is different from everyone's because I can drain the Aura from others and then use their semblance as my own, but sadly it only works if I make contact with the person._

"Lilith are you ready to go to Beacon?" Cinder asked as she opened my door.

"Yes Mom." I scawl.

"Don't give me that attitude young lady." Cinder commands

"It's just I have been ready for this moment for almost a year and I finally get to live it." I say happily

"Well don't mess it up. This could bring an end to all who oppose us." Cinder says

"I won't mess up. Don't worry Mom." I say "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Now go destroy everyone." Cinder says as we walk out the front door of our house and she waves me goodbye as I get in a cab and head to the airfield.

 _I hope I can make some friends._ I thought on my to the Beacon Airfield.

The cab pulls up to the airfield and lets me out. I start running to the giant ship as the driver starts cursing at me because I didn't pay the bill.

"SUCKER!" I shout over my shoulder as I enter the ship.

 _That guy had no idea what he was dealing with._ I thought to myself as I sat down in the ship.

"Hi there." Said a girl to my right.

"Hi yourself." I said to the girl. She was wearing a black and red dress and had a bright red cloak on.

"It's nice to meet you." The girl said extending her hand. "I'm Ruby."

I shook her hand and I drained some of her aura. "Hi I'm Lilith, but everyone calls me Lily."

"It's nice to meet you." Ruby said. As she said this she grabbed her head.

"Whats wrong?" I asked already knowing the answer

"I just feel weaker for some reason." She said as she got her balance back "It's probably just the altitude."

 _Yeah keep telling yourself that._ I thought _and thanks for the speed powers. Idiot._

"You seem older than most people who enter Beacon." Ruby says to me

"Yeah I spent a few extra years at combat school to make sure I could take down anything I run into here." I say proudly

"You must be pretty strong." Ruby says

"I am although you seem a little young to be attending Beacon." I say to Ruby.

"I got moved up two years by Professor Ozpin." She said shyly.

"You must be pretty special?" I ask

"No. Not at all." She says "But my family does have some pull in the school."

"Really. Who?" I ask trying to get the details.

"My mother was a famous huntress and she was trained here." She says

"What was her name?" I ask

"Her name was Summer Rose." Ruby said

"OMG. MY LAST NAME IS ROSE!" I exclaim as I hear this "We could be sisters."

"I wish." Ruby says

"And why would that be?" I ask

"Because my sister is always busy." She says sadly.

"Well I hope you make more friends." I say as I leave her

 _She seems weak and she doesn't seem to be that much of a threat. I think I'll just keep an eye on her for now._ I think as we arrive at Beacon.

"Welcome to Beacon." Said a holographic woman that just appeared "I am Glynda Goodwitch and you are the newest students at Beacon academy. Thank you for choosing Beacon and please have a wonderful time here." She says as she disappears and the doors open. All I can see is hunters and huntresses in training as far as my eyes could see.

 _What my mother wouldn't give to see this place destroyed._ I think _Oh wait. She will!_

With that I started walking to into Beacon when I noticed someone I thought I knew. So I went up to him and talked to him.

"Vlad is that you?" I asked

"LILY!" Vlad exclaims as he picks me up and spins me while hugging me. "It has been way too long."

"Easy bat boy." I say jokingly

"Hey easy on the race okay. I'm trying to blend in here." He says

"Why would you want to hide these?" I ask flirtingly as I pull on a wing that was hidden under his shirt

"Easy on wings." He says quietly

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul." I say kissing him.

"Thanks. Now you better get those aura draining lips to the amphitheater." He says as I grow small wings due to his aura. "Better put those away or they might think you're a Faunus as well."

With that the wings that I had started to grow disappeared.

"See you later my love." I say as I head to the amphitheater.

As I entered the amphitheater I noticed I was a little late. The headmaster had already began speaking.

"I hope this will be an eventful year for all of you. Now would first years please follow me, we shall begin your initiation." He said as he took a sip of his coffee

 _Dang it I missed the announcement_ I thought as I followed him and the rest of the first years.

We followed the headmaster until we reached an arena.

"Welcome to the Training Area. You will soon be lowered into the arena and the first three people that you fight with will be your partners for the rest of your time here at Beacon." He says as he takes yet another sip of coffee. "Any questions."

"Yes what are we fighting?" I asked

"Just Ursa." He says and at that we all get launched into the arena.

"That was nice." I say sarcastically.

As soon as I say this the walls open up and a hoard of Ursa rush into the arena. I pull out my sword, properly named, Black Rose, and start attacking the first Ursa I saw. I quickly cut the head off the Ursa, but I was blindsided by another Ursa and went down. As it went in to finish me off a flash of purple appeared and punches the beast's head off.

"Need some help up?" The girl dressed in purple said as she offered me a hand up. "Name's Indigo"

"Yeah thanks. I'm Lily" I say

As I except her hand up I try to drain her aura but it fails.

 _Why didn't that work._ I think

"Okay." She says as we get rushed by three Ursa.

"Is that all you got?" I shout as I rush one of the Ursa and cuts its head off with one slice with Black Rose and then I turn to the other Ursa. As I turn I notice something, Indigo causes a slight metal sound when she punches.

 _It could just be her gauntlets, but she will be a very good asset_ I think as I rush the Ursa just about to attack her, but right as I am about to hit the beast it falls over dead and I see a guy standing next to Vlad.

"We need to help her." The boy said.

"No we don't." Vlad said coldly as the beast in front of Indigo fell down dead.

"Looks like… we have… our team." Indigo says out of breath.

"Yes we do." I say with an evil grin that Vlad recognizes.

"Can we get out now?" The boy asked

As he asked this a staircase formed in front of us and we climbed it out of the arena.

"Welcome our first team. Evan Azure, Vlad Dunkel, Indigo Knight, and Lilith Rose. Team EVIL led by Lilith Rose. Mrs. Goodwitch will show you to your dorm." The headmaster said as he took a drink of his coffee once again.

"Thank you." We all say as we are shown to our room.

 _I'll have to watch out for the new boy. I don't even know his name and now we're on a team. I better not let them know my plans._ I think as an evil grin spreads across my face.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If you get the joke you will understand why I name EVIL. Hope you stick around to read more. If you have any plot suggestions please PM me and leave a review.**

 **BigEZ98**


	2. The bat and the Rose

**Here's chapter 2 for everyone. Hope you enjoy it. I will be explaining team EVIL in this chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: the bat and the rose

"This will be your room for as long as you are at Beacon." Mrs. Goodwitch said. "Hope you enjoy it, and feel free to decorate it however you like."

"Thank you Mrs. Goodwitch." I say kindly.

"Enjoy your stay." She said as she shut the door.

"Good riddance." I say

"Well aren't you a happy girl." Evan said

"Hey go easy on her." Vlad says "If you aren't careful she'll drain all your aura."

"What not true." Evan exclaims

"We have not formally met." I say as I extend my hand. "I'm Lilith, but everyone calls me Lily."

"Nice to meet you Lily. I'm Evan." he says as he shakes my hand, but as he shakes my hand I drain his aura.

"Why do I suddenly feel dizzy?" He asked as he grabbed his head.

"Because she just stole some of you aura." Vlad informed him

"Let's see here. You can control gravity." I say as I use his powers to make myself float.

"WHAT! You did steal my aura." Evan exclaims

"Yep." I say as his powers wear off and I fall to the ground

"So you don't keep them forever?" Indigo asked

"No I can keep the aura for as long as I want, but I can only use it for a short period of time." I inform them. "One thing I'm wondering is why couldn't I take your aura when you helped me up." I ask

"That's because I'm not entirely human." Indigo says shily

"So what are you part grimm or something?" Vlad asks

"No my arms are robotic prosthetics." She says as she rolls up her sleeves, revealing two robotic arms.

"So that's why it didn't work." I say with an impressed tone

"So do you have a big secret?" Evan asked

"Well my mother is Cinder Fall." I say

"Never hear of her." Evan and Indigo say at the same time while Vlad shakes his head no.

 _Good, better keep it like that._ I think to myself

"So what about you, Vlad, got any secrets you want to tell the team." Indigo asked

"I'll tell you but you can't tell a single soul." Vlad says

"I promise." Evan and Indigo say at the same time.

"I've know about this for years and I haven't told a soul. So you already know my answer." I say

As I say this Vlad takes off his shirt revealing his six pack abs and he turns around to show the team his wings.

"Woooow! Cool!" Evan exclaims

"Your a Faunus." Indigo exclaims

"Yeah. If you think that's cool. Check this out." Vlad says as he activates his semblance and turns into a bat.

"How long can you do that?" Indigo asked

"About a couple hours." Vlad informed her

"What happens when you take his aura, Lily?" Indigo asked

"I grow bat wings. Want to see?" I ask them

"Defiantly." Evan says

"Okay, you ready hon?" I ask Vlad

"Yep, Just enough to take flight okay." Vlad says to me

"I promise." I say cutely

I then go over to Vlad and we share a kiss. As we kiss I drain some of his aura and grow bat wings. With the bat wings I lift myself up a little bit as we continue to kiss. Vlad then copies me and we are flying and slowly spinning in the air.

"Too much." Vlad says as he breaks the kiss and we fly back to the floor and my wings disappear.

"That was so cuuuute!" Indigo exclaims

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Evan says as he bends over dry heaving.

"Oh knock it off." Indigo says as she hits him upside the head with her metal hand.

"Oww! That hurt." Evan said as he stopped dry heaving.

"Good." I say

"I think that Lily and I should have this side of the room and you two can have that side to decorate however you like." Vlad says

"Good idea." I say as we share a quick kiss.

"Before we do I have one quick question for Lily." Indigo says

"Yeah what is it?" I ask

"Do you choose when you steal someone's aura?" She asked

"Yeah and it's fun when I'm in public. Check out this power I got on my way here." I say as I suddenly burst around the room using Ruby's semblance as black rose petals fall behind my long black hair.

"Why did that look so familiar?" Indigo said

"I think I know why." Evan says as he pulls out his scroll and pulls up a video of Ruby fighting 5 guys as rose petals fell from her cloak.

"I know that chick. I stole these powers from her." I said

"That's Ruby Rose. She trained at Signal Academy and uses a scythe named Crescent Rose. Her uncle is a teacher at Signal." Indigo said.

"How do you know this?" I asked

"She was two years below me when I went to Signal." She said

"How do you think she got here?" Evan asked

"She told me that she had her family pull some strings." I told them

"I doubt it. Her uncle is a drunken idiot." Indigo informed everyone

"We should get to bed soon." I said as the sun outside the window started to go down.

"See you guys in the morning. I'm going to go explore while it's dark out." Vlad said

"Good luck." I say as I give him a quick kiss. "Try to be back before dawn." I say to him quietly

"I always am." He says as he turned into a bat and flew out the window.

"Good night girls." Evan says as he goes to his bed and goes to sleep.

"Night. See you tomorrow." Indigo said as she laid down and fell asleep as well.

 _I think we will be a great team. Together we will bring this place to it's knees_ I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wrote this chapter just to get some backstory and demonstrate some powers. If you have any suggestions please PM me and leave a review.**

 **BigEZ98**


	3. Rosy wings

**I am so happy with all the popularity this story is getting. So far it is the most popular story I myself have written. Hope you guys are enjoying it as well. Time for some plot twists**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rosy Wings

I woke up in by bed only to realize that a muscular arm was draped over me and the owner of said arm was currently asleep and spooning me. I quickly got up and grabbed Black Rose, which was resting beside my bed. As I grabbed it I spun around, got into my fighting stance, and prepared to strike when I suddenly got a pain in my back.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground trying to grab the cause of the pain in my back only to come up with nothing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Evan said as Indigo he and Indigo rushed to my side.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed in pain.

"What happened?" Vlad said as he got out of my bed.

"YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF THIS!" I screamed as my tank top exploded as two giant bat wing sprouted out of my back. Thankfully I was wearing a bra underneath. "You touched me for too long while I had no control and I drained all your aura."

"Are you going to be okay?" Vlad asked.

"I'll be fine. It just hurt like hell." I say as I stand up now with two full bat wings sprouting from my shoulderblades.

"Looks like you're now a Faunus." Indigo says jokingly.

"Do you think Vlad will get his aura back?" Evan asked

"I'm not sure." I say "I think we need to talk to the headmaster."

"You should put on a coat." Vlad says as he stares at my chest

Indigo hands me one of my many leather jackets.  
"Hey eyes of the merchandise." I say jokingly even though he is my boyfriend as I put on the jacket and head out the door to the headmaster's office.

"I think I should go with her." Indigo says as she runs after me.

* * *

"Thank for coming with me." I say to Indigo as I hold the jacket shut.

"No problem." She said as we walked through the halls

"What am I going to do?" I ask

"I think they look cool." Indigo said trying to cheer me up.

"I know they look cool, but I will be treated like a freak." I say as tears start forming in my eyes.

"Yeah there's no denying that will happen, but look I will always be there for you." Indigo says as she wipes away a tear that started to fall down my face.

"Thanks." I say as we reach the headmaster's elevator.

"I'm sorry, but you do not have clearance to this area." Said a woman.

"I would like to talk the headmaster about a personal problem." I tell her over an intercom

"I'll see what I can do." She says. After a short time later she says "Professor Ozpin will see you now."

"Thank you." I say as the doors to the elevator open and we are standing in Professor Ozpin's office

"Come in girls." He says kindly. "I here you are having a personal problem miss Rose."

"Yes I am." I say as I turn around and drop my jacket. As the jacket drops the wings spread out.

"Oh I see." Ozpin says

"Is there anything you can do for her, Professor." Indigo asks.

"I'm sorry this is the first time I have seen a human be turned into a Faunus." He says kindly "What I'm wondering is how did this happen?"

"My semblance is I can drain people's auras if I make contact with them." I inform him as I put my jacket back on and face him.

"I know." He says calmly as he takes a sip from his coffee cup.

"So last night my boyfriend was cuddling with me and I didn't know it. He ended up spooning with me while I was asleep and I took all his aura. When I woke up he had his arm around me and I went to attack the owner of the unknown hand and when I did I got a pain in my back and then these came out." I inform him

"Okay I see. Sadly, I don't think there is any way to reverse this, but instead of wanting to get rid of this gift why not embrace it." He says.

"How can I do that?" I ask

"I will allow you to miss the next few days of class so you can go down to the local tailor on school grounds and have the tailor get you suited up with some special clothing that will allow you to still hide your wings and still use them without you having to take your shirt off in order to use them." He says as he takes yet another sip of his coffee cup.

"Thank you." I say

"Lucky." I hear Indigo whine under her breath.

"Hey Professor is it okay if indigo joins me? I would be fun to have my friend help me with the outfit." I ask.

"That will be perfectly fine." He says.

 _Sucker. I get to be out of school with my best friend just so I can shop._ I think to myself.

"Thank you Professor." Indigo says

"Have fun girls." He says as we leave his office

* * *

"What happened?" Vlad asked as we got back to the room.

"Spill." Evan said

"It's permanent, but we get to go shopping tomorrow in order to get special clothing made for me so I can use my wings in combat without having to take my shirt off." I inform them.

"Aww that's the best part." Vlad says jokingly.

"Don't worry. I might let you see them again some time." I said with a flirty grin.

 _NOT!_ I add in my mind _you may be my boyfriend, but we aren't that far._

"Lucky." I hear Evan say under his breath.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you liked the Lily is now a Faunus twist. If you have any suggestions please PM me and leave a review. Thank you.**

 **BigEZ98**


	4. Black Knight

**Time to go shopping. Hope everyone is enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Black Knight

"I can't believe Ozpin is letting go shopping instead of to lessons." I say as Indigo and I enter the tailor's store.

"Me neither." She said as a little fat man ran up to us.

"Ohh oo ust ee ily." He said in a weird accent. (Oh you must be Lily)

* * *

 **Before I get racist comments. I thought of this accent on my own and have no clue if anyone actually talks like this. Sorry if it offends anyone.**

* * *

"Yes I'm Lily." I tell him as Indigo tries not to laugh at the man.

"Dis ay. Eez." He said as he ushered us into a room. (This way. Please.)

"Thank you for doing this for me." I said

"No tanks eeded. I oo dis or Ozpin. Ow wat to oo wit deez ings." He said as he looked over my new wings. (No thanks needed. I do this for Ozpin. now what to do with these wings)

"I want to be able to hide them while out in public yet still usable at any moment." I inform him as Indigo is laughing silently in her seat.

"I ot de erfect ding." He said as he rushed to the back.(I got the perfect thing) He came back holding a black tank top with matching jeggings.

"That looks so cool!" finally getting out of her laughing fit.

"Dis oofeet ill ide or ings in oobleck, ut ill et oo ooze or ings in a ight." He said as he handed me the outfit. (This outfit will hide your wings on public, but will let you use your wings on a fight)

"Is there a changing room?" I ask.

"Ight dat ay." He said pointing down a hallway. (Right that way)

"Thanks." I say and go off to try on the outfit.

I put on the outfit and look at myself in a full body mirror that was in the room.

 _Wow! That fits perfectly!_ I think as I look at my skinny body. I turn around so i can see what the wings look like. I notice that they look like they are part of a design on the tank top.

 _OMG_ I think as I make the wings spread out and they just pop off the tank top and form giant wings. I put my wings away and they go back into the shirt.

 _This is perfect!_ I shout in my mind.

"How's it going in there." Indigo asked as she knocked on the door.

"Check it out for yourself." I say as I step out still wearing the outfit.

"Oh my gosh. You look so cool. I can't even see you wings." She tells me.

As she says this I let my wings out and they expand behind me.

"Way cool." She said in awe.

"Ill dat ee ared oo de hool?" He asked. (Will that be charged to the school)

"Yes. Thank you." We say as we leave the shop with my new outfit on.

"HELP!" I heard someone scream.

"What was that?" I asked Indigo.

"I don't know. Let's check it out." She said as we started running towards the source.

When we arrived at the source I see my mother's business partners robbing a book store.

 _What's Emerald and Mercury doing here?_ I asked myself.

"Leave these people alone." I shouted.

"Well if it isn't little Lily." Mercury said.

"Hey Lil do you know them." Indigo asked me.

"Sadly I do. They work for my mother. The guy is Mercury and the girl is Emerald." I informed her.

"Well let's show these thieves who we are." Indigo said confidently.

"Oh yeah. We know your fighting style Lilith. We trained with you for years." Emerald said.

"Well Apocalypse and I have a score to settle." Indigo said as she hit her fists together.

"Do we know you?" Mercury asked.

"You and your father attacked my family when I was young. Your father was killed in the fight, but you blew up my house and I lost my arms!" Indigo shouted as she showed them her arms.

"Now I remember you. You were that little brat that tripped my father when he was fighting." Mercury said "it's because if you, my father is dead."

"I'll take Em. You take Merc." I tell Indigo. As I say this she sprints up to Mercury and starts punching him. I then pull out Black Rose and dash at Emerald.

"YOU CAN'T HURT ME! I HEAL WHEN I'M HIT!" I hear indigo scream as five hits make contact and Mercury passes out.

"Let's see what you've learned." Emerald says as she pulls out her guns.

"I have a new trick up my sleeve." I say as I let my wings out.

"Ohhh. That is a new trick. Now try this." She says as she starts shooting at me. I dodge every bullet as black rose petals fall from behind me everything I flap my wings. I the fly up high and then I tuck my wings in beside me and go into a nose dive aimed straight for Emerald.

"Try this!" I shout as I cut her guns in half with Black Rose. "Now come quietly." I say as she puts her hands up.

We then took Mercury and Emerald back to the school and they are sent to jail for theft.

"That was so cool!" Indigo exclaims once we are alone. "All I could see was black rose petals falling from your wings."

"It felt so natural, yet that was the first time I flew with my own powers." I tell her.

"Oh my gosh your bleeding." She says. I look down and see a bullet hole in my shoulder.

"I'll be okay." I say as I touch her shoulder. As I touch her shoulder I steal some of her aura and the wound quickly closes.

"You stole my aura didn't you?" She asked

"Yeah sorry." I tell her.

"It's okay." She assures me.

"That was pretty awesome how you beat Merc and he didn't even get a chance to fight back." I tell her.

"Yeah, but I've been waiting for thirteen years to do that." She tells me.

"You did great now let's go to bed." I say as we go to the room so we can sleep.

 _She was really good in that fight. She will make a powerful ally or dangerous enemy._ I think as I fall asleep in my bed.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked the chapter. Apocalypse is the name of Indigo's gauntlets. If you have any suggestions please PM me and leave a review. If you would like to be in the story send me a PM with your name, semblance, weapon, and fav color. (Weapon name is optional.)**


	5. Party Beast

**I hope everyone is loving the story as much as I love writing it. Time for the characters to have a little fun. Team RWBY, JNPR and team EVIL are going to go to a party together.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Party Beasts

I was eating my breakfast in the cafeteria with Vlad at two in the morning.

"So how was your flight." I asked as I took a bite of my pancakes.

"Not the best. A nevermore thought I was going to be supper." He said.

"Interesting. What did you bring me?" I asked

"I brought you this." He said holding up a black feather. It had a sharp point at the tip of it.

"Wow this is perfect." I said as I hugged him.

"How are your wings?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

"The outfits I got from that tailor really help. They are so easy to use and so powerful." I say as I open them behind me. He reached over to my wings and pulled playfully on one of them.

"Oww. I never realized how much that hurt." I say as I put them away.

"I never realized how soft they were." He tells me.

"GOOOD MORNING! You two." a girl dressed in pink said causing Vlad and I to jump in surprise.

"What the hell!" I shout as a guy dressed in green sat down across from Vlad and I.

"How are you so happy this early in the morning?" Vlad asked.

"Easy. I blaa blaa blaa." The girl in pink started talking and I didn't understand most of what she was saying.

"That's Nora. I'm Ren. If you ignore her she eventually stops." Ren said

"How long does it take?" I ask as Nora continued to ramble on about something.

"Too long." Ren says

"And that's why we only have five fingers." Nora says as she finally finished her rant.

"Hey there's this party going on today after class want to come?" Ren asked.

"Sure is anyone else coming?" I ask.

"We are going to invite team RWBY." Nora informs us.

"Where's the party?" Vlad asked

"Junior's." Ren says.

"Great I have connections there." Vlad says.

"So we'll see you there." Nora said

"Definitely." I told them.

* * *

"So do you guys want to come with us?" I asked my team.

"No you two go and have fun." Indigo said

"And besides you said you have connections so we could go some other time and have a personal party." Evan said.

"Yeah you're right." I say

"Looks like it's just you and me babe." Vlad says as he picks me up.

"Let do our signature kiss now that it can last longer." I say as I let my wings out. With that he puts his arms around me and we lock lips. I then flap my wings slightly causing black petals to fall as I do so. Vlad then matches my move and then we start to spin slowly. I close my eyes and I hear a slight metal ring of Indigo's hand coming in contact with Evan's head. We then unlock our lips and float back to the ground.

"That was amazing." I exclaim.

"Yeah." Vlad says with a grin

"You two are so cuuuuute together." Indigo says as she stood next to an unconscious Evan. "I hit him a little too hard."

"He probably deserved it." I say jokingly.

* * *

"Who's ready to party?" Ruby shouted as we pulled up in front of Junior's.

"Let's go." I say as we all approach the bouncer.

"We should be on the list." Jaune says.

"You four are good." The bouncer says to team JNPR.

"We're with them." Weiss says.

"Of course Miss Schnee." He says as he lets Weiss, Blake, and Ruby in, but his puts his hand in front of Yang.

"Is there a problem?" She asked sweetly.

"Hey boss I got someone who you might want to see." The bouncer said into his earpiece. "He'll be here soon. Until then you three aren't getting in."

We waited for about two minutes when a guy I presumed was Junior came up to us.

"You're not allowed in her blondy." He said, but after he saw Yang's face he added "sir."

"Good boy. Now let us in or do we have to have a repeat of what happened last time?" Yang asked.

"No blondy sir." Junior said with fear in his voice "please go right in, but please don't beak anything sir."

"Good." Yang said as she walked right past Junior and blew a kiss at him.

"Hey Junior." Vlad says as he gives Junior a fireman's handshake.

"Long time no see 's this beautiful flower?" he asked as he went to move a strand of hair out of my face.

"Don't." Vlad starts to say, but it's too late. As Junior moves the strand out of my face I grab his hand and painfully pin it behind his back.

"My name is Lily Rose." I say as gaurds run towards us "and be careful. This rose has thorns." I say as I flash Black Rose.

"Easy Lily. We need him alive." Vlad said

"Please let me go." Junior asked

"No yet." I say as I drain a lot of his aura

"Why am I getting so dizzy?" He asks I let him go. "Get her."

"Why you no semblance fool!" I shout

"Wait! How do you know I don't have a semblance?" Junior asked.

"I drained your aura." I inform him.

"GET HER!" Junior shouted.

"You ready for this?" Vlad said as he pulled out his katana named Night's Edge. "Yep." I say as I pull out Black Rose and let my wings out. Junior's guards the attacked us. Vlad and I the used are wings to fly up out of their reach. When we get out of the guards reach I cause a shower of black rose petals with my wings. Vlad then dive bombs some the guards by tucking in his wings and spinning with night's edge at the ready. He sliced the leg of one guard cleen off and the other guard he was attacking got a deep scratch in his leg. When I dive bombed my guards I was not as lucky, they jumped out of the way and then one of them stabbed me in my stomach with his sword. When be did this he looked into my eyes. When he looked into my eyes I could tell he didn't like what he saw. My eyes didn't show pain they showed hatred.

"You made a big mistake." I say as I take his head off with a swift slice of Black Rose. "Anyone else?"

Seeing their friend's head disappear into dust the rest of the guards all ran.

"How did you survive that attack?" Vlad asked as he looked at my aura levels and saw that they were still at 50%.

"When we started the battle I had a lot of extra aura from Junior." I tell him.

"At least you're okay." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Let's go back to the dorm before the cops show up." I say

"Good idea." I say

* * *

aack at the room I was laying down on my bed thinking about what happened.

 _You did what you trained to do._ Said a voice in my head.

 _But was it the right thing to do_. I thought.

 _No but who cares. You did what you were trained to do._ Said the voice.

 _But he was innocent_ I thought

 _So what. He was trying to stop us._ The voice said

"Hey Lil. You alright?" Indigo asked as she sat down on my bed.

"Yeah just lost in thought." I say.

"Hope you figure it out." she said as she left me with my thoughts.

 _Good riddance_ said the voice in my head

 _Quiet you_ I think.

* * *

 **Hope everyone liked the chapter. I got the idea after watching yellow trailer. If you have any suggestions please PM me and I will take them into consideration. Leave a review.**

 **BigEZ98**


	6. Dark Night

**Hope everyone is liking the story. I would love it if more people participated in the poll I currently have open on my profile. Enjoy the chapter I wrote it will rewatching RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dark Night

"How was the party?" Evan asked as we were eating breakfast.

"Well every relative of a Rose is now banned from Junior's club for life, so how do you think it went." I say

"That bad." Evan said.

"Yeah." Vlad tells him

"On the plus side I heard that we get to fight a Grimm today in class." Indigo tells me as she sits down at the table.

"What type?" I ask with enthusiasm

"My source tells me it is either Death Stalker or a giant Nevermore." Indigo tells us.

"That sounds EPIC!" Evan shouts.

"Let's hurry so we can be the team to fight it." I say as we all quickly eat our breakfast and run to Professor Port's room.

"Today one team will be fighting the largest Grimm I have ever found of its species." The professor said blandly.

"Sir what type of Grimm is it?" I hear Ruby ask.

"You will be fighting a Beowulf." Port says

"Wow." I exclaim.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to fight this monster?" Port asked.

As he asked this everyone from my team and myself raised their hands.

"Team EVIL would like to volunteer." We say.

"Good to hear that." Port says as a trapdoor opens up underneath my feet and I slide down into a cave. "This will be where you will fight the Beowulf."

"It must be pretty tall." I say as I look up and see the how high the ceiling is.

"Let's do this." Evan said as two blades suddenly appeared by his wrists that he named Blindstrike.

"Where the hell did those come from?" I ask

"They're hidden blades. I always have them on me." He tells me

"Dang!" Vlad exclaims. "WATCH OUT!" He shouts. He then tackles me and as he does a giant claw slashes where my head would have been.

"That was close." I say

"FOR LILY!" I hear Indigo scream. The next thing I know a giant beowulf is getting punched by Indigo. All I can see of Indigo is a blur of purple punching the ankle of the beowulf. Even though Indigo is doing her best she isn't doing much against the ten meter tall giant.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIGHER!" I scream to my team. "EVAN YOU HELP INDIGO! VLAD AND I WILL GO FOR IT'S HEAD!"

As I scream this I activate my wings and fly up to the monster's shoulder with a shower of black petals. Vlad soon follows me up with his wings and lands on the other shoulder.

"WE HAVE TO ATTACK IT TOGETHER!" Vlad shouts as he lands.

"GET READY!" I shout as Vlad and I both pull out our weapons. "3… 2…1…" But right as I shout one the monster falls to one knee and I lose my footing and start falling to the ground. As I am falling I flap my wings and with a puff of black petals I fly around the monster taking swings at it with Black Rose. The giant then feels my presence and starts to swat at me, but thankfully it is either bad at hitting me or I'm skilled enough to dodge it because it missed every single swipe it took. I then continued to fly up its back, stabbing it every chance I got as I went up, and when I reached the head I swung at the back of the monster's neck with Black Rose as hard as I could. The monster screamed in pain and went to grab at the pain, but I paralyzed it. Vlad then flew to the front of the monster and slit its throat with Night's Edge. The monster's head then fell off and evaporated into dust.

"How?" Evan asked as Vlad and I landed.

"I have no idea." I tell him.

"Way to go you four." Port said as a rope lowered into the cave we were in.

"Did we win?" Indigo asked as she woke up.

"Indigo are you okay." I ask as I help her up.

"Yeah my semblance is helping." Indigo says.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"When he fell to one knee I was under him, but thankfully Evan tackled me out of the way. He saved me, but when he tackled me he still had his blades out and I got stabbed. He told me they were laced with poison." She informed me.

"We need to get you to the infirmary." I say as I pick her up and fly out of the hole while carrying her. I got her to the infirmary and the nurse took over. I waited outside her room as I watched several doctors and nurses come and go, then finally one came over to me and said "She will be perfectly fine in a few days. Her semblance is helping so much. If she didn't have her semblance she would have died before you even got her here."

"Thank you for telling me that." I say as the nurse gets back to her duties.

 _Evan will pay for almost killing my first and best friend_ I think as I hurry back to the dorm with Black Rose at the ready.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT! ITS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT INDIGO ALMOST DIED!" I shout at Evan as I press Black Rose against his throat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I know she's your best friend, but think of how I feel Lily. I LOVE HER!" Evan exclaims as he uses Blindstrike to push Black Rose away. "I ALMOST KILLED THE GIRL I LOVE! SO TRY TO THINK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR ONCE!

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I say quietly as I back up and put Black Rose away

"I think we should all go to bed before someone loses a head." Vlad says as he grabs my shoulders.

"Vlad not now." I say as I push him off, activate my wings and fly out the window as black petals fall from my wings.

"Lily wait!" Vlad says as he goes to follow me.

"Don't just give her some space." I hear Evan say as I continue to fly off around the campus.

I fly up to Ozpin's window and knock.

"Lily what a surprise." Ozpin says as he lets me in through the window. "I see you have accepted your wings."

"Professor I need some help." I say quietly

"What is it?" He asks

"When I first came to Beacon it was to kill everyone here for my mother, but now I have this voice that wants me to follow my training and another that wants to disobey my mother and live with my friends who have become my new family." I inform him. "What do I do?"

"You should do the thing that makes you happy." Ozpin tells me.

"That doesn't help." I tell him. "But Professor is there a place I can sleep so I can be completely alone with my thoughts?"

"I would suggest the garden. It is secluded and peaceful. You should be alone there."

"Thanks Professor." I say as I jump out the window and activate my wings then fly off to the garden as tears start to fall from my eyes.

* * *

 **I think I'll leave it at that for now. Hope you liked the fight. Oh and for those of you who don't know the metric system 10 meters is about one fourth the height of the Statue of Liberty. If you have any suggestions please PM me and leave a review. Thank you.**

 **BigEZ98**


	7. Mind the Roses

**Get ready to take a trip into the mind of Lily. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mind the Roses

 _What am I going to do_ I thought as I sat on a bench in the middle of the garden as tears fell from my eyes

 _You kill them all_ said a voice in my mind.

 _But I don't want all of them to die._ I thought as even more tears fell and as they fell they turned into rose petals.

 _THEY ARE AGAINST OUR CAUSE!_ The voice shouted

 _NO they are against your cause. Not mine._ I thought _I don't want all my friends to die because they stand for what YOU think is bad._

 _You will do as I say young lady_ said my mom's voice

 _Mom what are you doing in my thoughts._ I think

 _Not important. Now you will kill everyone at Beacon or I will go their and do it myself and you will join your friends._ She threatens

 _I don't care what you do to me, but I will stop you from hurting my friends. They are the only family I have._ I inform her through my thoughts.

 _I hope you don't mean that._ She tells me, but at that moment I hear a bush rustle. I quickly grab Black Rose and get ready to attack whatever it was.

"Who's there?" I ask. The next thing I see is a girl with a red cloak come out of the bushes

"Lily what are you doing here." Ruby says.

"Just had a really bad day." I tell her.

"It must have been pretty horrible if you are in the garden crying." She says

"You're right." I tell her "Can I tell you a pretty big secret?"  
"Sure what is it?" She asked

"My mother wants me to kill everyone at Beacon." I say as I burst out in tears.

"Oh my." She exclaims

"The worst part is I caught her business partners robbing a store a few days ago." I say as more tears fall and turn into rose petals.

"You know what. I did a little digging and my dad told me that I do have a long lost sister, but when my sister was just a few days old a thief stole her from the hospital." She told me

"When did this happen?" I ask as I try to stop the tears.

"My dad told me that she was stolen on June 25, 1996." She informed me as she wrapped her arm around me. Though it was tempting to steal some of her speed I wasn't in mood to steal her aura.

"Wait. That's my birthday!" I exclaim.

"I think we should check if we really are sisters." Ruby says as she grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the school.

"Wait where are you taking me?" I ask as I struggle to keep up.

"We are going to the infirmary to get a DNA test." She says as she activates her semblance and we speed to the infirmary in a few seconds.

"Hello Miss Rose and Miss Rose. What can we do for you today?" The nurse at the counter asked.

"We would like to have a DNA test done to see if we are related." Ruby said.

"And I would like to see how my friend is doing afterwards." I say

"That can be arranged." She says politely. "Now if you two would follow me we can get that DNA test done right through here."

"Does it require blood work?" I ask timidly

"Is the fearless warrior who took down a 10 meter tall beowulf afraid of needles." Ruby says as she jokingly punches my shoulder.

"NO!" I exclaim but the look on her face tells me that she can easily tell that I'm lying.

"It's perfectly normal to be afraid of needles." The nurse tells me. "Just close your eyes and think of something that you enjoy."

So I close my eyes and think of the first time I took flight with my wings. After my eyes had been closed for a good minute I open my eyes and the nurse is taking a little blood from Ruby.

"Am I done?" I ask

"Yep. After you closed your eyes I took your blood and everything went perfectly fine." The nurse assured me. "You can go see your friend for a little bit while I take care of the blood work."

"Thank you ma'am." I say.

"I'm so proud of you." Ruby says as she hugs me.

"Get off." I say as I drain a little bit of her aura.

"You caused this dizzyness when we were on the ship, didn't you?" Ruby asked as she grabbed her head

"Yep. Now thanks to you I can now do this." I say as I activate her semblance and run to Indigo's room as Black Rose petals fell from my hair.

"Hey you look just as cool as I do when I use my semblance." She says as I enter Indigo's room.

"Hey girl." Indigo says

"How are you feeling?" I ask as Ruby and I come into her room laughing.

"Great. You two have the same laugh. Did you know that?" She informs us.

I look at Ruby's silver eyes and I see part of myself in her.

"We never noticed." I tell her

"Why is she here?" Indigo asked Ruby

"I'm here to see if Lily is truly my long lost sister." Ruby tells her.

"It would be totally awesome if you two were sisters. You could paint each other's nails, try on clothes and talk about cute boys." Indigo says

"That would be so sweet." Ruby said.

"Miss Rose." Said a doctor at the door.

"Yes" Ruby and I both said at once.

"Your DNA test is in and I am happy to announce that you are indeed sisters."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby and I scream. Our scream is so loud that a glass vase sitting beside Indigo's bed shattered instantly.

"Wow I don't think I'll ever hear the same again." Said the doctor.

"Sorry." We say.

"So what do you want to do big sis." Ruby asked me.

"Whatever you want little sister." I say.

"How about sleep so I can get this ringing out of my ears?" Indigo suggests.

"Yeah it is getting late." I say "See you two tomorrow." I say as I jump out the window and fly off towards the dorms.

* * *

 **Hope everyone liked the chapter. I have been planning this reveal ever since chapter 1. More to come. If you would like to be in the story just send me a PM or review with a name, semblance, weapon type, and fav color. (Weapon name is optional.) If you do there is a good chance that you will end up in the story. If you have any suggestion please PM me and leave a review.**

 **BigEZ98**


	8. SLEEPOVER!

**I want to pay a tribute to Monty Oum by putting him in the story. So if anyone has any ideas for his character's weapon and semblance please PM me and let me know your ideas. I hope this chapter makes up for those of you who were expecting this chapter in my Fairlie Disney School story. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 8: SLEEPOVER!  
I was flying through the cool night air when it hit me the last time I talked to Vlad or Evan, I was flying out the window with tears in my eyes.

 _I should go check on them and tell them the good news._ I think as I turn towards my rooms window.

"Hey wake up." I say as I land on the windowsill with grace.

"What the hell Lily?" Vlad asked "YOU JUMP OUT THE WINDOW AND LEAVE FOR TWELVE HOURS AND NOW YOU COME BACK AS IF THINGS ARE NOW PERFECT!" He shouts

"Vlad I came back to tell you that I have cleared my head and I have great news." I inform him

"What is it?" Evan asked

"You know that Ruby girl?"

"Yeah" Vlad says

"I'm her long lost sister. Also Indigo just got released from the infirmary so Indigo, Ruby, and I are going to have a girls night." I say

"Well have fun." Evan says

"We'll be back in the morning." I inform them.

"See you then." Vlad says.

I turn to jump out the window once again when Vlad adds "I love you Lily."

"I love you too." I say as I fly off towards team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

 **"** **Who's ready to party" I shout as I land on the windowsill.**

"Yeah let's get this slumber party started!" Yang exclaims.

"Yay." Blake says sarcastically.

"So what do you girls want to play first?" Weiss asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Indigo suggests.

"That's perfect!" Ruby exclaims.

"Who's going first?" I ask

"I will." Indigo says

"Okay truth or dare?" I ask

"Truth."

"Do you love anyone?" I ask

"Yes." she says

"Who?" Ruby asked

"Evan Azur." She informs everyone.

"Okay now I pick Yang. Truth or dare?" Indigo asked

"Give me a good dare." Yang says

"Okay I dare you to punch me as hard as you can." Indigo said with a wink towards me.

 _I know what you're doing._ I think.

"Okay?" Yang says as she winds up a punch. She then punches Indigo as hard as she could and after she punched Indigo a cloud of smoke appeared. Once the smoke settled everyone saw the normally a punch that hard would have dropped anyone in a fight, Indigo was just sitting there like she was never punched at all.

"What!" Yang exclaimed.

"How?" Weiss asked

"It's my semblance. I heal when I'm hit with a strong attack." Indigo informed everyone.

"Okay now I chose, Lily." Yang says "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say

"BOO!" everyone said

"Hey I don't want a dare just yet." I tell them

"Fine. Have you ever slept with anyone?" Yang asked

"Yes and no. I did sleep with Vlad a few days ago and because of that I got these." I say as I activate my wings. "But we didn't do anything. We aren't that far into the relation yet."

"Those wings are so cool." Weiss says.

"Okay Weiss truth or dare?" I ask

"Truth." She says

"Do you have a crush on anyone and if yes tell us who?" I ask

"I have a crush on Neptune." She says.

"We knew that." Blake said.

"Fine. Let's see who's next. Okay Blake truth or dare?" Weiss asked

"I'll go with dare." Blake says

"Okay I dare you to kiss Yang." Weiss tells her

"Eww no." Both Black and Yang say at the same time.

"This just got really awkward." Ruby said "How about give me a hard dare?"

"Okay we dare you to have your aura drained by Lily for as long as possible." Yang says after she, Blake, and Weiss talk for a little bit.

"That won't be good for her." I tell them

"No I want to." Ruby said

"Okay but I'm warning you, you will feel dizzy." I say

"That's fine I trust you." Ruby says

"Alright now all you have to do is give me your hand." I say as I extend my hand

Ruby reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Here it comes." I say as I start to drain her aura as I drain her aura I feel a rush of happiness and black rose petals start to fall from my hair.

"Whoa that feels weird." Ruby says as rose petals fall from her cloak as well.

"That look so cool." Indigo exclaims.

I continue to drain Ruby's aura for the next two hours then the rose petals stop falling from both of us so I release her hand.

"You okay Ruby?" I ask

"Yeah." She lazily says as if she just woke up.

"What's the matter Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I feel dizzy." Ruby says as she passes out.

"Yeah me two." I yawn as I fall asleep.

* * *

 ** _This must be a dream._** **I think as I look around and see many dark clouds around me.**

"Yes indeed you are sleeping, but this is not a dream" _._ A voice said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You will be faced with a great challenge. One that will destroy your family or your friends. " said a different voice.

"What do I have to do?" I ask the voices

"You must decide for yourself." The voices say in unison as I wake up.

* * *

I wake up in a dark room with only a small light source.

"Where am I?" I ask myself

I start to look around and I notice that I am inside a cage, as I look closer I see the rest of my team and team RWBY all in their own cages.

"Lily are you okay?" Vlad asks from his cage.

"Yeah I'm fine. Is anyone else up?" I ask

"No it's just you and me." He tells me.

"What are we going to do?" I ask. I can tell that Vlad can hear the fear in my voice.

"We will get out of this." He tells me in a confident voice. "I hope." I hear him say under his breath.

* * *

 **Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I went back and updated chapter 1 due to a lot of plot holes and grammar. I added the last names to team EVIL and fixed most of the grammar. Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter, because my was hell. If you have plot suggests send me a PM and leave a review.**

 **BigEZ98**


	9. Ace of Roses

**I hope everyone is liking the story so far. If you have any problems that you would like me fix please PM and let me know. More than likely I will fix the problem as soon as possible. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Ace of Roses  
I had no idea where I was. All I knew was I was in a cage and my friends were in the same room, but they were trapped. My watch told me that I had been in the cage for a few days.

"How are you today Lily?" Vlad asked from his cage that was located right beside me.

"I've been better." I say

"Who's there?" Indigo ask

"INDIGO! You're up thank goodness." I say

"Lily where are you I can't see anything." She says

"I'm in my cage right beside yours." I inform her

"How can you see? All I can see is the small light in the room." Indigo says

"Vlad do we have night vision?" I ask

"Yeah we're Faunus. Why?" He asks

"I think it's too dark for others to see, but since I have your abilities I see as well as you." I say

"What Vlad is here to?" Indigo asked

"Yeah everyone from our team and team RWBY is here." Vlad informs her

"LET ME OUT! I NEED TO SEE EVAN!" She shouted as she punched the cage.

Right as she punched the cage it bent under her power, but it sent an electrical pulse through her causing her arms to deactivate.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" She shouted.

"Attempt to escape again and a loved one will be killed." Said a feminine voice in the darkness.

"Where are you?" I ask the voice

"Oh Lilith. I am everywhere." Said the voice from behind me, "But yet I am nowhere." This time the voice came from beside me.

I start to look into the darkness in search for the voice. As I am looking through the darkness I notice that there is several speakers mounted to the walls.

 _There is only one person in the world who calls me Lilith._ I think

"Mother is that you?" I ask.

"I knew you were smart." Cinder says from the speaker.

"What is this?" Vlad asked.

"Easy I want everyone who is against my cause dead. Sadly that now includes my daughter." She says

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" I shout at her

"So you have learned your true heritage." She says. "You know what Lilith I will cut you a deal."

"What is it?" I ask

"The Vytal Festival just started above you. If you can beat every team I will let you go… If you can also beat me." She informs me. "But if you fail I will kill you and everyone else who dares to stand in my way."

"Fine my team will fight in the Vytal Festival for you on one condition." I say

"And what would that be?" She asked

"I want you to leave Beacon alone while the festival is going on." I tell her

"That can be arranged." She tells me.

"Thank you."

* * *

My team and I were released from our cages. I quickly ran over to Vlad and gave him a kiss, while Evan ran over to Indigo and gave her a kiss.

"Enough kissing." Cinder said through the speakers.

We then pulled away from our lovers.

"You are the first team to fight. The team you have to fight is team ACES, Watch out for them they are stealthy. Their semblances are telekinesis, climbing, illusions, and invisibility, so be on guard." Cinder informs us

"Can do." Evan says as he activates Blindstrike.

The roof began to open up and we were raised into the stadium.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE VYTAL FESTIVAL'S FOUR ON FOUR. HERE WE HAVE ACE GEEL, CAMERON PAARS, EDWARD ALBA, AND SYDNEY ROZ FORMING TEAM ACES AND REPRESENTING SHADE ACADEMY! HERE WE HAVE EVAN AZUR, VLAD DUNKEL, INDIGO KNIGHT, AND LILY ROSE FORMING TEAM EVIL AND REPRESENTING BEACON ACADEMY!" Said the announcer. "TIME TO CHOSE AN ARENA!" When he says this holograms appear around us and start spinning half of them stop on a tornado symbol, while the other half stops at what looks like a building. "LOOKS LIKE THE BIOMES ARE GOING TO BE TORNADOES AND URBAN!"

When he is done saying this the ground us drops and half is replaced with a broken-down city while the other half is filled with tornadoes.

"This is going to be interesting." I say

"ACES IN THE HOUSE." Ace shouts and as he shouts this he points a finger at me and pretends to flick me. I don't know what he is doing, but I go flying into a tornado.

"HE HAS TELEKINESIS!" I shout to my team as I activate my wings and use the tornado to my advantage to get up higher really fast only to go into a dive aimed at Sydney. I then dive bomb Sydney, but as soon as I get close to her she suddenly disappears and reappears a short distance away.

So she's the one with invisibility. I think.

"EVAN NOW!" I shout and Evan jump out from behind her and he stabs her in the back and I see Blindstrike come out of her stomach. When Evan pulled Blindstrike out of Sydney's back yellow smoke started pouring out of the wound and little sparks flew off his blades.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE SYDNEY IS OUT!" The announcer says.

"Oh you went with yellow dust, nice." I say

"Could I get some help over here?" Indigo asked as she punched nothing.

"You help her. I'll help Vlad." I say as Vlad gets launched into the air by Ace and then was shot by Edward.

"Stay away from him!" I shout as I activate my speed and rush Edward as black roses fall from my wings. As I rush him he points one of his guns at me and shoots. It hits me in my shoulder.

"Didn't hurt." I say as I grab Edward and drain his aura.

"WHAT'S THIS? LILY'S AURA IS INCREASING AND EDWARD'S IS DECREASING!" The announcer said.

"Now begone from me." I say as I throw him into the nearest tornado. He starts spinning and then the tornado sends him flying and he lands outside the stadium.

"OOHH! DOUBLE WHAMMY A RING OUT AND OUT OF AURA!"the announcer said.

Vlad then quickly rushed Ace, but Ace stopped him with his semblance and flung him into the air.

"Thank you!" Vlad said evilly as he activated his wings and dive bombed Ace. Sadly Ace once again stopped Vlad's attack.

I quietly snuck up behind Ace and drained his aura.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THESE NUMBERS?" The announcer said as my aura levels grew to 210%.

"You had a lot of aura, but now it's mine." I say as his aura drops to 1%.

"AND ACE IS OUT. TEAM ACES IS DOWN TO JUST ONE MEMBER LEFT IN THE GAME, WHILE TEAM EVIL STILL HAS ALL THEIR MEMBERS IN."

What is up with those two? I ask myself as I look over and see Evan and Indigo attacking nothing.

"It's that one girl's semblance." Vlad said.

"Yeah but where is she?" I ask

"Over there." He says pointing at a building.

"Let's go." I say as we activate our wings.

We fly over to the building and try to find her. I start to look around the broken down building when I see a figure quickly move in the shadows. I rush the shadow and with a puff of smoke Cameron vanished.

 _What the hell?_ I think as I look around the room and see five other Camerons and see that their scepters are slightly see through. None of these are the real Cameron. I need to find the real her. I think as I activate Ace's semblance of telekinesis and use it to find the real Cameron. I get a hit on the other side of a door.

"I know where you are." I say in a taunting manner as I slash the door open with Black Rose.

"Are you sure you have the right one?" Cameron asks as I see her split into three.

"YOUR ILLUSIONS WON'T WORK ON ME ANYMORE!" I shout as I rush the one on the right and make contact with the real Cameron.

"What the hell?" She asked weakly "How did you know?"

"The scepter you held wasn't see through. Your illusion Cameron's scepter is slightly see through in the right light." I inform her as I pull Black Rose out of her stomach.

"For figuring out my secret I want you to have my aura." She said

"I can't do that to you." I say as she passes out.

"AND CAMERON IS OUT OF THE GAME DUE TO AURA OUT! TEAM EVIL WINS!" The announcer said as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"We won." I say to Vlad as he hugs me.

* * *

"Congratulations you four." Cinder said as we were once again put in our cages.

"Can we go now?" Ruby asked

"No. You and your team are… collateral. To make sure that they do their best." Cinder said

"Next is the doubles. Who are we going to have fight?" Indigo asked

"I vote Lily and I should be the team for the doubles match." Vlad says

"I agree." I say.

"So it's settled Lily and Vlad will be the team you will use for the doubles." Cinder says, "Now until then you will stay here."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter. To my friends that asked for a cameo you are now in the story so I hope you like your characters. This story took me a little while to write. I need your guys help to honor Monty Oum. If you have any plot suggestions please send me a PM and leave a review.**

 **BigEZ98**


	10. Black Rose vs ZONE

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Sorry of all the delays I have been reading my favorite book and having anxiety attacks. I will be throwing in some more cameos in this and next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Black Rose vs. ZONE

I woke up once again in my cage, but for some reason something was different. I wasn't alone.

"I'm glad to see you slept well." Cinder said as I woke up.

"What do you want Mom?" I ask with hatred in my voice.

"It's quite simple. I want you to come back to my side." She said as she circled around me.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN JOIN YOU!" I shout.

"Oh but what you don't understand is you already have." She said as she continued to walk around me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Your aura is linked to mine." She said to me. "Don't you remember that trip to the carnival where we had our auras linked."

"Yes." I mumble quietly.

"That bond was formed between us and it can never be broken. So if you want to keep your friends and family alive you will do as I say." Cinder says as she grabs my hair.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Fine I will do as you say just please stop pulling my hair." I plead as she stops.

"Good. Now when you get into the fight I want you to drain as much aura as possible. You got that."

"Yes ma'am." I say quietly as she kisses me on my cheek in a motherly fashion.

* * *

The roof above us opened up and Vlad and I were raised up into the arena.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE DOUBLES MATCH. ON THIS SIDE OF THE ARENA WE HAVE TEAM EVIL FROM BEACON, REPRESENTED BY THEIR TEAM LEADER, LILY ROSE AND HER TEAMMATE VLAD DUNKEL!" The announcer said as he pointed to us. "AND ON THIS SIDE WE HAVE TEAM ZONE FROM HAVEN, REPRESENTED BY THEIR TEAM LEADER ZANE DEVENSIKY AND HIS TEAMMATE NOAH GROEN!" The announcer said as he pointed to the guys standing across from us.

"Nice to meet you." I say as I extend my hand in a polite manner.

"Get that away from us!" Zane said as he slapped my hand away. Saddly the contact was not long enough for me to even attempt to steal his aura.

"Hey man she was just trying to be nice." Vlad said as the jumped in front of me with Night's Edge out.

"We know what she can do." Noah said as he pulled out what looked like a boomerang.

"SLOW DOWN THERE WE STILL HAVE TO DECIDE THE BIOME!" The announcer shouted at us.

"THEN HURRY UP!" We all shout at him at once.

As we say this the holograms appeared and started spinning. They landed on a cloud, building, sun, and a tree.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE THE CAVERN, URBAN, DESERT, AND FOREST BIOMES." The announcer said as these biomes rose up around us. "AND BEGIN!"

At that moment both Vlad and I charge Zane and Noah. I charge straight for Noah, but when I tackle him I meet no resistance and fall THROUGH him.

"Nice try, but that won't work." He says as I pull out Black Rose and try to stab him, but once again it failed.

"Okay if that won't work let's try this." I say as I reach into him and stop right as my hand was in the middle of his chest.

"That won't work." He says in a taunting manner.

"We'll see." I say as I try to drain his aura, and once again it didn't work.

"You know what I've had it with you." He says as he pulls out his boomerang and I the word Kayo engraved on the side.

"You named your weapon Kayo. That's a pretty cool name." I say

"Thanks. Now take this." He says as he throws Kayo and when it hits me I go flying into the cloud part of the stadium. At the last moment I activate Edward's climbing ability and grab hold of the very edge of the solid part of the stadium before I fell into the deep cavern below.

"I won't be seeing her again." I hear Noah say. I then activate my wings and fly quietly out of the cavern and fly straight at him and stab him in the back. Since he wasn't expecting this I caught him when he didn't have his semblance on and I drained him of all but 3% of his aura.

"Never underestimate me." I say coldly

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE NOAH IS OUT DUE TO AURA." the announcer shouted.

"Lily could I get some help up here." I hear Vlad say as I look up I see Vlad in a deadlock with Zane, but that isn't the most interesting thing of it all. Zane also has giant wing, but his look more like a dragon Grimm's wings. I activate my wings and fly up to help Vlad.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" I shout as I intercept an attack with Black Rose.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed as he saw that Vlad and I had matching wings.

"Yeah we share powers. Deal with it." Vlad exclaims as he lunges Zane with Night's Edge, but Zane is skilled enough to block it with his sword. While he was blocking Vlad's attack I charged with Black Rose and went for his back, but sadly he deflected it with his wings.

 _I have to ground him_ I thought as a wicked idea popped into my mind. _I have to cut his wings._ So I pull out Black Rose and I go to strike Zane's back, but as he goes to block me with his wings I redirect my attack and put a long cut in his wing.

"BLOODY HELL!" He exclaimed as he fell out of the air. The next thing I knew, Vlad was dive bombing Zane and I was charging him. We quickly overpowered him with our attacks and his aura fell to 9%.

"WITH EXELENT TEAMWORK IT LOOKS LIKE ZANE IS OUT OF AURA." the announcer said.

"We won. Only one more battle left before they're freed." I say as hug Vlad.

"Less talk." He said as he kissed me passionately on the lips.

We stay like this for a while before we are lowered out of the arena and we are separated and put back into our cages.

 _One of these days I will be with you forever._ I think. _And no one will stop us._

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 10 don't worry the next one will be out soon. If you have any suggestions please PM me or leave a review. Thanks.**

 **BigEZ98**


	11. Black Fang

**I want to thank Xenolis for this chapter. It's because of his review that made this chapter pop into my mind. I hope you like it. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 11: Black Fang

 _What's that noise?_ I think.

"You are so lucky." Cinder said to me.

"And why's that?" I ask her.

"Some Faunus just showed up and are protesting the Vytal tournament. So it is postponed until the protesting is taken care of." She informs me.

"How is this good?" I ask

"This is good for you, because now you don't have to fight the undefeated Atlas regional tournament champion three years straight." Cinder says.

"You're telling me that I have to fight the great Monty Oum in the finals." I exclaim.

"That's correct. And if you fail I get to kill you and all your friends." Cinder says as she starts to laugh maniacally.

 _I hope the protests don't stop._ I think as Cinder turns on a television.

"This just in. Faunus have just started protesting Faunus rights in front of the arena. We were able to ask what this was about." Said the reporter on the screen as she went up to a deer Faunus. "Why are you protesting the Vytal festival? The last I knew the festival was pro Faunus rights."

"We are protesting because a fellow Faunus was severely injured during a battle yesterday and you people didn't do anything." Said the girl

"Well that has happened before. Right?" The reporter asked.

"Actually no it hasn't, but very recently a lot of Faunus have been accepted and injured in the Vytal festival." The girl said to the reporter.

Just then the cameraman panned up and showed a Bullhead hovering just above the arena.

"We'll take it from here." Said a man from somewhere. Just then a group of people jumped out of the Bullhead and landed in front of the reporter.

"Who are you?" The reporter asked.

"I'm Adam Taurus! And this is the White Fang!" Adam exclaimed. As he says this the White Fang pull out several different weapons and start attacking civilians.

"I have to help them!" I shout to Cinder.

"You and Vlad may go." She says as my cage opens. "But you might not like it out there." She says, but I'm not listening.

"Vlad!" I scream as we kiss each other.

"How's my rose doing?" He asked once we separated.

"I'm fine. I still have my thorns." I say as I flash Black Rose.

"I love it when you get feisty. Now let's go save those people." He says as we run off towards the entrance.

* * *

"If any human tries to get close to the arena we will kill you instantly!" Adam shouted to the crowd as Vlad and I came running out of the arena.

"What about them?" Asked a civilian.

"Who?" Adam asked as he turned around. "VLADIMIR! What a surprise!"

"Vlad who is that and why did he just call you Vladimir?" I ask

"That is my father. Why do you think I never mentioned him. I ran away from home a year before we met." Vlad informs me.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Adam asked as he grabbed me and and put a sword against my throat.

"LILY!" Vlad screamed. "LET HER GO!"

"Um… NO." Adam says as he pushes the sword closer to my neck. "Why would you care for a simple human like this?"

"She's not a human." Vlad informs Adam.

"Oh but she looks like a human." Adam says, but I drain some of his aura and grow small horns.

"What about now?" I ask

"WHAT? HOW!" Adam exclaims as he releases me and sees I have horns that look exactly like his.

"I can drain aura." I say to him.

"Dad just leave these humans alone." Vlad says as he tries to reason with his father.

"NO THESE VERMIN INJURED A FELLOW FAUNUS AND NOW THEY MUST PAY!" Adam shouts.

"Humans didn't injure Zane. I did." I say

"What! How dare you hurt your own kind." Adam says.

"Hey in my defence I just turned into a Faunus like a few weeks ago." I inform him

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Adam says

"Because you can't kill what you can't catch." I say as I activate my wings and fly up above him.

"Lily get away from here!" Vlad shouts to me.

"NO I won't leave you." I shout back.

"I'll be fine." Vlad shouts as I start to fly off but as soon as I hear Night's Edge make contact with Adam's weapon I quickly turn around to help him. I fly above them and then I dive bomb Adam.

"NOOOOO!" Vlad screams as he sees what I'm doing.

"Huh?" Adam says as he looks up. As he looks up I pull out Black Rose and swing at him, but he is surprisingly fast and blocks my attack.

"What a rookie move." Adam says in a condescending voice.

"What you don't know is that Vlad and I always in sync." I say as Vlad stabs Adam in the back.

"How… could… you…?" Adam asked in his final breath.

"You were never a good father." Vlad said coldly as Adam took his last breath.

The members of the White Fang quickly retreated back into their Bullhead and left without a trace. The other Faunus that stuck around once Adam showed up left just as quickly as the White Fang and all that remained of the crowd was the reporter and a few human.

"I think I need to lay down." Vlad says as he collapses on me.

"You just defeated the leader of the White Fang. What are you going to do with the reward that was on Adam's head." The reporter asked as she shoved a microphone in my face.

"What? We don't the money. My boyfriend just had to kill his father. How do you think he feels?" I say as tears start to form in my eyes.

"Do you have any regrets?" The reporter asked.

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" I shout as I activate my speed, grab hold of Vlad, and dash into the arena with a flurry of black rose petals.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got emotional while writing it. If you have any suggestions please PM me and leave a review.**

 **BigEZ98**


	12. The legendary rose

**Hope everyone liked the last chapter. For some reason I got a little emotional when I wrote it. BTW the fact about Monty Oum being the undefeated Atlas regional tournament champion three years straight would not be wrong. Pyrrha's record would still stand. Also if you're wonder why he isn't champ for four years, that because he didn't enter his first year. Okay now that's out of the way. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The legendary rose

"Get up." Cinder said coldly.

"Huh?" I ask as I wake up from my deep sleep.

"You have a fight today." She says to me.

"I do?" I ask "Oh crap. I do!"

"Yes so be prepared." Cinder says as she lets me out if my cage.

"Wish me luck." I say as the roof opened up and I am once again raised into the arena for my final battle, in more ways than one.

 _Hey if I fail. I don't have to fight anymore, but Cinder will kill everyone._ I think. _And if I succeed I will one of the greatest huntresses Remnant has ever known, but then I will have to fight Cinder._

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself aloud.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE ONE ON ONE BATTLE OF THE VYTAL FESTIVAL. ON THIS SIDE WE HAVE THE UNDEFEATED ATLAS REGIONAL CHAMPION, THE GREAT MONTY OUM." The announcer said as everyone in the crowd burst into cheers.

"Thank you everyone." Monty said to the crowd.

"AND ON THIS SIDE WE HAVE THE GODDESS OF FLIGHT, LILY ROSE." The announcer said. At this is activated my wings, but the crowd started booing me.

"LET'S HAVE A GOOD CLEAN FIGHT. AND BEGIN!" at this Monty quickly pulled out his weapon and tried to cut me in half.

"Woah." I say as I do a back handspring to dodge his attack.

"Hold still!" He says as he continues to attack, but I continue to successfully dodge his attacks. I then cause a flurry of black rose petals with my wings and soar up above him.

"Haha. You can't hit what you can't reach." I say taunting him.

"Okay dodge this." He says as he folds in the blades of his scythe and points the end of it at me as hundreds of bullets start flying towards me.

"How were you able to master the LMG scythe." I ask as I activate my speed in order to dodge the bullets.

"It's not that much harder than any ordinary weapon." He says as he sends another spray of bullets my way. This time one of the bullets goes right through my wing.

"Bloody hell that hurts!" I exclaim as I start to fall due to my injured wing.

"Looks like we're even now." Monty says.

"Looks like it." I say as I rush him with Black Rose. For some reason he doesn't move whatsoever and just takes the hit. I make contact and he falls to the ground. I look at the aurameter and I notice that his aura hasn't even gone down by one percent.

"But how? That should have dropped you to at least 60%!" I exclaim.

"One thing you should know about me is that my semblance is invincibility, so no matter what hits me my aura will NEVER go down." He informs me as he picks himself up off the ground.

"Oh shit." I say as I start running.

Monty the pulls out his weapon and starts sending thousands of bullets at me.

 _How the hell am I going to beat him if I can't drop his aura._ I think. _Oh duh I can drain his aura._

"Stop running and face me." He said trying to taunt me and it works. I run right up to him and he goes to slice me in half with his scythe, but at just the right moment I grab his arm and stop the attack.

"Is this your plan?" He says as he pushes me off.

"You have no idea." I say as I disappear in a flash of black petals. I run around him and start rush close enough to drain his aura. After each time I make contact with him I feel stronger. I look up at the aurameter and I notice that my aura is now up to 50% and his is down to 61%.

 **I did the math and it works. Back to the story.**

 _That was close. I was just about into the red. If I got hit one more time I would have been out._

"What are you doing to me?" He asked.

"I'm draining…" I say as I pass by him taking more aura. "Your… aura."

"How many abilities do you have?" He asked as he fell to one of his knees.

"Just the draining at first, but I have gathered a few through my time at Beacon." I say as I stop right behind him with my hand on his shoulder. I then drain the rest of his aura down to zero.

"How could you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I did it for my friends and family. But thanks for the invincibility." I say as I hold out my hand to help him up.

"At least you're a good sport about it." He says as he accepts my hand up, but then suddenly an arrow came flying from the rafters and hit Monty in the chest.

"Monty!" People in the crowd shouted.

Monty fell into my arms gasping for air.

"Don't worry I will avenge you." I say as he turns to dust in my hands. "Your memory will live on in me and all your fans."

Everyone in the crowd was now gone, but I was crying trying to hold onto the legend that just disappeared in my arms.

"Lily we have to go." Vlad said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll kill her for this!" I exclaim as I get up off the ground and grabbed Black Rose which was a few meters away.

 _Watch out Cinder. I'm coming for you._

* * *

 **I dedicate this chapter and this story to the memory of Monty Oum. You will never die as long your work lives on.**

 **BigEZ98**


	13. LIVE on

**If anyone can guess my true gender on one guess they will earn a spot in my next story. It will be a sequel to this story. If you don't believe me try it and see what happens. Hope you are enjoying the story. Oh and I got a new computer the day I started writing this chapter so happy days. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated and taken into account while writing.**

* * *

Chapter 13: LIVE on

Vlad was dragging me out of the arena, because I my eyes were full of tears.

"She will pay for this." I muttered under my breath.

"I know but how are you going to make her pay if you don't even get up off the ground." Vlad said. At this I jump up so fast I caused rose petals to fall.

"We heard what happened." Evan and Indigo said as the ran up to us.

"So what's next for team EVIL." Vlad asked me.

"For team EVIL nothing because team EVIL no longer exists. Lilith Rose no longer exists. That girl was a girl who wanted all of Beacon on their knees as she stood above all of them with Cinder by her side. I am no longer that girl. I am LILY ROSE and this is team LIVE!" I exclaim.

"I like it." Evan says as he does a quick fist pump.

"Same." Indigo says as she puts her arm around Evan.

"You know something I never really liked the name Lilith." Vlad said softly in my ear causing me to get stars in my eyes.

"Oh you." I say as my cheeks grow as red as Ruby's cloak. "Now does anyone have any information on where we can find Cinder?"

"The last I heard she was headed for Beacon with a hoard of Grimm." Indigo says.

"Oh shit I know exactly what she is going to do." I say. "But I need some confirmation real quick. I need one of you to hit me as hard as you can."

"But why?" Evan asked

"JUST DO IT!" I scream. As I scream this Indigo walks up to me and punches me in the arm. Hard.

"Is that good?" She asked.

"Yes." I say as I check my aura and I didn't even go down by one percent. "It worked. I have Monty's semblance."

"Are you kidding me?" Vlad exclaims "You have invincibility."

"That's correct." I say "But sadly I'm pretty sure Cinder and my aura's are linked."

"What do you mean?" Indigo asks.

"It happened when I was like three years old and I still thought that she was by rightful mother. We went to the carnival and there was this tent that said get close to your loved once through the magic of aura bonding. So we went to the tent and an old woman made us hold hands then she started speaking gibberish. She then finished and said that our bond would withstand almost anything, except the crushing blow of a broken heart." I inform them.

"That's it. Lily didn't she just break your heart." Evan asked.

"Yeah but she shattered it the day she threatened to kill all of you." I say.

"You two are no longer connected!" Indigo exclaimed.

"SO WE HAVE A CHANCE!" Evan exclaims.

"Yes we have a chance." I say

"So let's go get her and end this." Indigo says as we head off towards Beacon, but grabs me as I start walking away.

"Lily when it comes time are you going to be able to make the final decision?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." I say as I activate my wings and start flying above Indigo and Evan.

* * *

"I can see Beacon." I inform my team as it looms in the distance.

"Is she there yet?" Indigo asked.

"I think so but we can take her." I say as I see a small glowing red dot enter the front door. "We need to hurry. She just entered through the front door."

"Let's go." Vlad says as he grabs hold of my hand.

"Hold on tight." I say as I activate my speed and rush to the front door of Beacon with a flurry of rose petals. Once we arrive at the door Vlad runs up and looks back at me, but I haven't moved at all.

"Come on Lily let's do this together." Vlad says as he holds out his hand. I grab his hand and pull. He falls down and I rush inside and lock the doors.

"Lily what's going on!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Vlad I have to do this myself." I say. As I start walking away I turn back towards him and say "I love you." As I create a burst of black petals and when they are gone I am out of his sight range, but I can still hear him.

"I love you too." He said.

 _I'm coming for you Cinder._ I think as I climb the stairs.

* * *

"So you've come to face me all by yourself, Lilith." Cinder said as I reached the top of the stairs.

"My name is LILY!" I say as I rush her and try to cut her with Black Rose, but she blocked each of my strikes with her aura.

"You never learn do you?" Cinder said as she hit me with a blast of fire. "You and I are linked."

"No we aren't." I say as I get up off the ground and form a fireball in my hand, but it quickly goes out in a matter of seconds

 _That has never happened before. I must have drained the aura from her attack._ I think.

"Lilith have mercy." Cinder pleaded as she backed into a corner away from me.

"Lilith would have had mercy on her 'Mother'." I say as I put air quotes around mother. "Lilith was a thief. A liar. And a crook. All she could do is take power away from others to feed herself, but here's the thing Cinder, Lilith died when you killed Monty and in her place Lily rose. Lilith Rose is dead, but Lily Rose is here to stay." I say as I pull out Black Rose and raise it above my head, prepared to end this.

"Noo!" She screamed but I don't hear any of it and then I brought Black Rose down and cut off her head. Her face was frozen with fear as she evaporates into dust.

"I will always protect my friends." I say as I pass out.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter. I thought of the last part while I was taking a shower. If you have any suggestions please PM me and leave a review. I am planning on making a sequel, so get your character requests in now. I need your name, weapon, and favorite color. (weapon name optional). Stay tuned for more.**

 **BigEZ98**


	14. The Newest Rose

**I have to clear up one problem that Xenolis brought to me, because Lily was the last person Cinder was thinking of, she is now the Fall Maiden, that is why she passed out. Now that's out of the way now onto the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Newest Rose.

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I looked around the room I was in with groggy eyes and I saw Vlad, Indigo, Evan, and Ruby sleeping in chairs around the room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh Lily you're up. Thank goodness." Indigo exclaimed when she heard me.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"You passed out after you beat Cinder. Ozpin ran a few test and he said that you are now the 'Fall Maiden' or whatever that means. He said to visit him when you were feeling well enough." Evan informed me.

"Vlad." I said quietly.

"Yes my love." Vlad said

"I'm pregnant. I found out last night just before I entered the fight." I informed him.

"Lily we kind of already know." Vlad said as he started to blush. "The doctors performed a pregnancy test while Ozpin was testing you and it came back positive."

"I'm going to go see Ozpin." I say, but right as I get up I feel a kick and I grab my stomach.

"Easy, Lily. The doctors said no strenuous movement for the next few weeks." Vlad said as he put his arm around me.

"I'll be fine just help me to the window." I say.

"Also due to your history they locked the windows so you can't fly out." Evan said as Vlad put me back in the bed.

"Fine I'll do this the old fashioned way." I say as I push the button to call the nurse. A nurse came in almost so fast I swore she had Ruby's semblance.

"Yes Miss Rose." the nurse asked.

"Could I please go see Ozpin. I have a few questions for him." I say nicely.

"Actually he is in the waiting room. I'll let him know you would like to see him." She said as she left. Not too long after Ozpin came into the room.

"You wish to speak with me Miss Rose." Ozpin said as he closed the door.

"Yes could you please inform me on who the Fall Maiden is?" I ask.

"That information is for your ears only, so could everyone else please leave. You can see Lily once I am done talking with her." Ozpin said.

"Alright." Indigo said as she, Evan, and Ruby left the room.

"I'm not leaving my rose's side." Vlad says as he sits beside my bed.

"Okay but the information I am about to tell you does not leave this room." Ozpin says.

"Deal." Both Vlad and I say at the same time.

"A long time ago an old hermit is visited by four sisters, who each in their own unique ways are kind to him; the first by encouraging him to meditate and reflect, the second by bringing him fruit and flowers and revitalizing his garden, the third convincing him to step outside and embrace the world, and the fourth by encouraging him to be thankful for what he has. The old man gives the sisters great powers in return for their kindness, and the four maidens go through Remnant spreading their gifts. These are the Maidens. Cinder was the most current Fall Maiden. Also whenever a Maiden passes she passes her powers down to a young lady, such as yourself, but it is more intimate than that. The powers are passed down to the last person on her mind. Since you were the last person on Cinder's mind and you are a young lady, you received the Fall Maiden's powers." Ozpin said.

"Um…" I said.

"I'm speechless." Vlad said.

"I know it's ridiculous when you first hear it, but it's the truth. I can prove it to you. Try to form a fireball." Ozpin said.

"Okay." I say skeptically I as I hold my hand out palm up. In an instant my palm burst into flames, yet I felt no heat coming from it.

"Bloody hell." Vlad exclaimed as the I put it out by closing my hand.

"I told you. Here's the thing Lily, the Spring Maiden has fallen ill and we would like your child to become the next Spring Maiden." Ozpin said.

"Is it safe?" Vlad and I ask.

"Yes all we have to do is have the Spring Maiden think about your child when she passes." Ozpin says as I hear a splash and I have immense pains in my stomach.

"It's happening." I say

"What now?" Vlad said.

"NURSE!" Ozpin shouted as I pushed the call button.

"Yes what is it." The nurse said as she opened the door.

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" I scream because the pain is so immense.

"We have a room ready for you Miss Rose." she said as she helped me into a wheelchair.

* * *

I was in labor for ten hours when I hear the cries of my child.

"It's a girl." The doctor said.

"May I hold her?" I ask.

"In one moment Miss Rose." the nurse said as the doctor walked over the sink and washed the blood off my child.

"What are we going to name her?" Vlad asked as the doctor handed my baby.

I look into her eyes and I see that they are a dark green.

"Jade." I say

"Perfect." Vlad said.

"Jade Rose. You will do great things." I say as I pull her close.

"Lily." Vlad said quietly

"Yes Vlad." I say

"Would you marry me?" He said as he held out a paper mache ring made out of a one Lien bill.

I look at him with big bright eyes.

"Of course I will." I exclaim.

"Don't worry I have a real ring in my coat." He says

"You." I say as the doctor comes in with a camera.

"Time for the first family photo." He says as we pose for the photo and he takes the picture.

"I can't wait for your adventures to start." I say to Jade as she just looks up to me with her deep green eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter it will be the last one of this story, but now it's time to release the next story. It will be following Jade through her time at Signal and Beacon. Stay tuned for more. I am currently still accepting character suggestions.**

 **BigEZ98**


End file.
